Enemies and Love
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: An AU fic where it takes Edward and Jacob kissing to make Bella realise which one she wants to be with...


My twin (username Rose Tyler) came up with this pairing, and my friend's Vicki (freakily obsessed Yassen fan) and Shawn (not on FF :(!) dared me to write this! And me being me, I'm not going to turn down a FF dare _(no-one get any ideas!)!_

Enemies and Love:

_Jacob:_

I was cursing myself. I knew this was wrong. So wrong, but I couldn't help that. I couldn't help how I felt. I couldn't help how amazing _he _was. Is. _his _pale white skin that sparkles in the sunlight like _he's_ made from diamonds. _His _voice is soft and flows sweetly. And he is my enemy and I love him.

I know, I know, I'm only 15, but I know how I felt. Throughout growing up I had had a fair number of crushes. All on girls. Then there was Bella, I thought she was the one. But no, this…this is different, I can't get this guy out of my mind. I can't stop thinking about him. And who is he?

Edward Cullen.

I, Jacob Black, am in love with a Cold One. I gave off the impression that I hated him so that no one realised how I really felt. When I phased - which I did as rarely as possible - I pushed him to the back of my mind and if I did think about him I forced thoughts of hate forth and no one realised. Yet. I was still worried that someone would realise. I would never live it down. Never forget it. Not that I'm likely to forget him anyway. I hate that I love him, and I hate that I still hate him. Life is way too complicated.

Stupid leech.

_Edward:_

It's Bella I love. It's Bella I love. It's Bella I love.

Surely if I repeat it silently, in my mind enough times I'll actually start to believe it. I love Isabella Swan.

_Jacob._

No! Stop it! I do not love Jacob. I hate Jacob. He's nothing but a huge, big smelly…sarcastic, yet sweet "sure sure"ing…_dog._

Bella. Bella. Bella. Clumsy Bella. Pretty Bella. Sweet Bella.

Cute Jacob…He's just a dog. Just a dog. Just a dog. Nothing more.

Jeez, after all these years of having no one I truly love you'd think I'd be happy when I find Bella. But I feel I am being untrue to her, when I can't stop thinking about _her best friend. _

Jacob, my enemy.  
Jacob, my love.

_Edward's voice, so sweet, like honey flowing. My word I sound like Bella. Aren't I supposed to be head over heels in love with her? Why do I keep thinking about the leech she's in love with. Oh but he's so hot…  
Oh my word. He can see me. He can…hear me?_

'Yeah, I can' I said in horror, staring at Jacob.

'All of it?' he asked, blushing like I'd never seen him before.

I nodded. Had I not been pale white I probably would've been blushing too. I started thanking my lucky stars that Jacob wasn't a mind reader as well. Had he known that I had been thinking about him like he had been thinking about me, then something may happen…and that just doesn't bare thinking about.

Does it? I look up at him, he's watching me like I'm watching him. Neither of us are moving. Both of us are waiting for the other to say something first.

_Say something you stupid leech._

'Is that any way to think to someone as hot as me?' I said sarcastically, regretting it instantly.

_Like you weren't thinking about me too. _Jacob thought.

What the hell?

'How would you know what I'm thinking about?' I asked.

'Ed, you may have a completely unreadable face, but you are so readable' replied Jacob.

'What?' I asked in horror.

'you're thinking about me, like I'm thinking about you' explained Jacob. 'And both of us are making out we're in love with Bella to mask it. Poor Bella, thought she had two guys and it turns out she has none'

'You know nothing about me and Bella..' I was quick to deny, but then I realised it was pointless, sighed and shrugged. 'She'll still have me'

'Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend' Jacob sang, and I couldn't help but laugh. He joined in the laughing, and we met and locked in eye contact.

Jacob smiled slightly, and I found myself doing the same thing. As Jacob leaned forward, I also did. As Jacob's mouth got closer to my own I opened mine ready for the kiss. Our lips met, and instantly we both pulled away.

'NO' We both shrieked, and shuddered.

'I think I actually _do _love Bella' said Jacob, and I was thinking the same thing.

'Yeah, well keep away from her dog, because she's mine' I replied.

After one last look at each other, me and Jacob ran at full speed in opposite directly, silently promising to never mention this, _ever _again.


End file.
